The invention relates to a toboggan.
On a toboggan known from DE-U-76 24 354 its gliding part is a substantially rectangular thin mat which can be rolled up for transportation, a cross-bracing provided at one end of the mat serves together with a recess in the mat as a handle both for transportation and for holding on to when used in sport. This known toboggan permits control only to a limited extent, namely only by a shift in weight. A toboggan of similar structure and property is known from U.S. Pat. No. 40,46,393. The cross-bracing about which the mat may be rolled up is formed as a tube. From DE-U-78 16 760 a toboggan is known in conclusion, having a comparitively rigid gliding base foldable about longitudinal folding lines and skid regions provided hingeable along the side edges of the gliding base. The user of the toboggan in lying prone thereon is able to keep hold to a handle part and to control the toboggan by shifting his weight.
The invention is based on the object of providing a toboggan of the initially aforementioned kind having improved functionality and use, particularly as regards control, whilst improving the seating comfort.